gtafandomcom-20200222-history
You've Had Your Chips
|location = The Four Dragons Casino, The Strip |target = Counterfeit Chip Factory |fail = Wasted Busted |reward = $10,000 Respect |unlocks= Don Peyote |unlockedby = Explosive Situation |todo = Head towards the factory unit on the outskirts of town. You're going to disturb their operation. Those mobsters have some guards watching the main goods entrance. Try and get into the factory unnoticed. They're expecting visitors now! Get into the factory quickly! Destroy every one of those injection molding machines now! Great work, the job's done! Get back to Woozie's casino in one piece! }} You've Had Your Chips is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by San Fierro Triads leader Wu Zi Mu from his office in The Four Dragons Casino, located along The Strip in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Mission Woozie and Carl are inside Woozie's office playing blackjack when Guppy comes in the office, presenting two casino chips to Woozie. Woozie realizes that one of the chips are fake, and apparently, the Sindacco Family is to blame. Infuriated, Woozie wants to blow up a plastics factory where the chips were made. Carl tells Woozie to chill, and decides that he goes himself. Carl makes his way to the factory in Whitewood Estates. Once there, he realizes that the front entrance is guarded, so he makes his way to the other entrance. Carl can choose to sneak behind some shipping containers to approach the factory, or rush in head-on, being spotted by some Mafia members in an Admiral. Once inside, the boss of the factory tells the thugs to shoot Carl and protect the chip-making machines. However, Carl kills the thugs, and destroys the machines. He then makes his way back to the casino. Guppy asks him how did it go, and Carl says the counterfeit chips have all been taken care of. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Head towards the factory unit on the outskirts of town. You're going to disturb their operation *They're expecting visitors now! Get into the factory quickly *Destroy every one of those injection molding machines now *Great work, the job's done! Get back to Woozie's casino in one piece Reward The rewards for this mission are $10,000 and an increase in respect. The mission Don Peyote is unlocked. The Desert Eagle and the Combat Shotgun become available at Ammu-Nation. Glitches *A glitch may occur at the last cutscene, when Guppy drives out from the garage the door won't open fully and the vehicle will stuck. Then the vehicle will backup followed by the close of the garage door and sounds of cars hitting walls, and Carl will be talking to the air. *Another glitch occurs after the opening cutscene. If you bring a Rhino Tank to the mission and use the Trip Skip option, you will spawn high in the air and fall trawling rapidly. Your Rhino will eventually land in the desert, flip, and explode. Trivia *This is the only mission where an NPC can be seen using the Combat Shotgun. *The factory cannot be accessed out of the mission due to the garage door being closed, though it is still possible using the Blue Hell glitch. However, this is not recommended since there won't be any way out, forcing the player to kill himself. *The Four Dragons Casino chip or the fake chip can be found in old PS2 boxes of GTA San Andreas used to win a 10-of-a-kind GTA BMX in a contest to celebrate the release of the Xbox version. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_76_-_You%27ve_had_your_Chips_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_76_-_You%27ve_had_your_Chips_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_76_-_You%27ve_had_your_Chips_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }}es:You've Had Your Chips de:You’ve had your Chips pl:Masz swoje żetony ru:You've Had Your Chips pt:You've Had Your Chips fr:You've Had Your Chips Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions